motherdaughterbookclubseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jess Delaney
Jessica "Jess" Joy Delaney is one of the main characters of the Mother-Daughter Book Club. She is on the cover of the first book. Early Life Jess was born in December 1995. Her parents are Shannon and Michael Delaney. She has twin brothers, Dylan and Ryan Delaney. She was born at Half Moon Farm and grew up with the plants and animals and trees. She is especially close to her mother. In kindergarten Jess brought her bug collection and knew all the Latin names. Her only friend was Emma Hawthorne for a long time, because the other kids called her "Goat Girl". Jess was very, very shy. She got a crush on Darcy (Emma's brother) in fourth grade, and doesn't tell Emma for a while. One year Jess is a Brownie, and in Spring 2007 she raises a goat named Sundance for a 4H project. Jess goes to Camp Lovejoy every year, and also the Edelweiss Inn-- it is "as comfortable as an old boot". Her mother goes to be an actress when Jess is in 6th Grade. Appearance Jess has "gorgeous thick blonde hair" which she wears in a braid down her back. She is teased by Becca for having hay in her hair sometimes. Her eyes are deep blue and she is very short and petite. She has very long eyelashes and thick bangs. When Jess is a camp counselor after senior year, she gets skunk'd and her hair is cut very short. Personality Jess loves science and finding order to everything in nature. She loves singing, and is a member of Madrigals at Colonial Academy. Jess is a straight-A student. She is in the school musical in 6th Grade. Jess also finds that she likes decorating cakes, and of course she loves rehabilitating animals like Lydia, which is what prompts her to get her rehabilitator's license after she graduates. Relationships Shannon and Michael Delaney-- Jess is close with both of her parents and respects them and consistently shows them kindness and loyalty. Jess is particularly close with her mother, as she tells her mother everything. Dylan and Ryan Delaney-- Dylan and Ryan, Jess' younger twin brothers show to be a pain to the whole Delaney family, as twins are quite a workload, but they prove to shape up as they grow up and take responsibility at the farm, just as Jess did before she left to go to the boarding school Colonial Academy. Emma Hawthorne-- Emma Hawthorne is Jess's best friend. When they were in middle school, they would tend to hang out frequently and bake cookies and have sleepovers, a typical thing for them to do. Even though Emma and Jess' relationship is a friendship that lasts over many years, it has its hardships, just like any friendship. When all of the Delaneys and Emma travel to New Hampshire to Jess' aunt and uncle, Emma and Jess are shown to be bitter to be towards one another at times as they differing views over Jess's cousin Felicia. While in New Hampshire, Emma also believes Jess is flirting with a farmhand who works at Half Moon Farm, Josh. This rift between the girls proves to be insignificant over their long span of friendship. Darcy Hawthorne-- Jess develops a crush on Emma's older brother, Darcy in elementary school and it continues, developing further throughout the series. In the novel Pride and Prejudice, the crush develops into a mutual relationship as Jess and Darcy have feelings for each other. They start and continue to date after the trip to London in Pride and Prejudice and are close friends with one another. Becca Chadwick-- Jess and Becca do not get along well in 6th grade, as Becca constantly teases Jess, calling her "Goat Girl," which proves to be a trigger point in Jess and Becca's relationship throughout high school. Jess, alond with Emma, call Becca the "queen bee," as she seems to be the leader of her clique in sixth grade, the Fab Four. Later in the series, Jess also develops a new name for Becca: Chadwickius Frenemus. This is a play on Latin names for plants and animals. Jess chooses this name for Becca, chadwickius particularly because that is her "species" (her last name is Chadwick) and frenemus because Becca can be somewhat of a frenemy sometime. Megan Wong-- Since Megan was part of Becca Chadwick’s crew both of them did not get along with each other for a while.At the end of the 1st book they suddenly realized they had started to become great friends because Megan stuck up for Jessica’s brothers. Cassidy Sloane-- Zach Norton-- Jess and Zach were great friends after the prodution of Beauty and the Beast.Now they call each other Beauty or Beast.